yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Self-balancing board
A self-balancing scooter or self-balancing two-wheeled board,New Yorkers can’t be bothered to walk anymore Reed Tucker. New York Post. August 20, 2015. Retrieved January 3, 2016Amazon tells customers: Get rid of your exploding hoverboards Dan Hyde. The U.K. Telegraph. December 16, 2015. Retrieved January 3, 2016Man Sues Hoverboard Maker Swagway Over Fire That Damaged His Home James Eng. NBC News. December 16, 2015. Retrieved January 3, 2016Is The Popular Hoverboard The Most Dangerous Holiday Gift? CBS Detroit. December 29, 2015. Retrieved January 3, 2016Hoverboard sparks house fire in Australia The Telegraph. U.K. January 5, 2015. Retrieved January 5, 2015 commonly referred to as a "hoverboard", is a type of portable, rechargeable battery-powered scooter. They typically consist of two wheels arranged side-by-side, with two small platforms between the wheels, on which the rider stands. The device is controlled by the rider's feet, standing on the built-in gyroscopic, sensored pads.Meet the 'hoverboard' that got Wiz Khalifa arrested Rick Broida. Fortune. August 26, 2015. Retrieved October 14, 2015Hoverboards seen hogging limelight at Gitex Shopper Naushad K Cherrayil. Gulf News. October 5, 2015. Retrieved October 14, 20152-wheel electric scooters take off Robert A. Chronkleton. The Kansas City Star. September 20, 2015. Retrieved October 14, 2015 They were widely popular in Singapore since 2015 and is part of the Active Mobility Bill, known as the Personal Mobility Device (PMD). Khaw Boon Wan passed the act later on, to have a car-lite society. Devices can be ridden on the sidewalk at speeds of up to 15 kilometres per hour and cycleways of up to 25 kilometres per hour whilst providing pedestrians right of way. Devices must be fitted with lights or alternatively wear a luminated jacket. They are not allowed on the roadway. On April 2017, the Land Transport Authority has started a 6 month trial where devices are allowed on trains and buses at all times. History riding a self-balancing board at the 2015 Wizard World Chicago]] Shane Chen, an American businessman who founded the company Inventist, has the earliest claim to inventing the self-balancing scooter device swegway. Chen started a Kickstarter for Hovertrax, in 2013. In an interview with the Los Angeles Times, Chen voiced his frustrations regarding patent rights in China. He claimed that Solowheel, his self-balancing unicycle, was copied by other manufacturers after it appeared in Happy Show, a Chinese television show. In August 2015, Mark Cuban announced plans to purchase the Hovertrax patents from Chen. Also in 2015, an American company, Inventist, claimed to hold patents and announced its intent to pursue litigation. Segway Inc. has asserted that it holds patents which give it exclusive rights to sell self-balancing scooters in the United States. One of the manufacturers, Ninebot, acquired Segway, in April 2015, to resolve the dispute. The fast pace of the Chinese manufacturing industry makes it difficult to pinpoint which Chinese company was the first to manufacture the device. According to ''Wired'''s David Pierce, the device was likely invented as the "Smart S1" by Chic Robotics, a Chinese technology company founded in 2013, and associated with Zhejiang University. The Smart S1 was released in August 2014, and found success at the 2014 Canton Fair trade show. The company patented technologies associated with the board, but due to China's lax patent enforcement, the product was copied by several Chinese manufacturers. As of June 2015, the board is made by several knockoff manufacturers in China – a pattern common in the country's technology and industrial sector.How To Make Millions Of Hoverboards (Almost) Overnight Joseph Bernstein. Buzzfeed. Nov. 27, 2015. Retrieved December 24, 2015 The copies vary greatly in price and quality, and may exhibit various defects. Most of the boards are produced in mass manufacturing factories in Shenzhen, China. Some newer boards have incorporated Bluetooth speakers, allowing the driver to play music. The devices' increasing popularity in Western countries has been attributed, initially, to the wide array of celebrities who have been seen with various models of the product. These individuals include Justin Bieber, Jamie Foxx, Kendall Jenner, Chris Brown, Soulja Boy and Wiz Khalifa, among others. The founders of the American company, PhunkeeTree, encountered the board at the Hong Kong Electronics Show, in 2014 and became involved in its distribution, shortly thereafter. The company gave a board to Kendall Jenner, who posted a video of herself riding it, on Instagram. The video became a viral hit on social media, which led to other celebrities asking PhunkeeTree for free samples. Safety Many self-balancing scooters are powered by lithium-ion batteriesThe Trouble With Hoverboards and Lithium-Ion Batteries Rob Enderle. Technewsworld.com. December 14, 2015. Retrieved December 24, 2015'Hoverboard' Scooter Fires: Faulty Batteries May Be to Blame Laura Geggel. Livescience. December 17, 2015. Retrieved December 24, 2015 There have been reported instances of defective batteries, which have either short-circuited, or overheated, causing devices to self-ignite. Several injuries have been reported from board-related incidents, since September 2015. Spontaneously igniting boards have led to lawsuits in Louisiana and Alabama. In the United Kingdom, authorities have expressed concerns with the boards, regarding possible faulty wiring. In Alperton, a London suburb, a 15-year-old boy was struck and fatally injured by a bus while riding a board. House fires have occurred in London and Melbourne during charging, as well as 24 U.S. states. Additionally, several airlines has banned hoverboards and personal mobility devices, both as stored or carry-on luggage. References External links * Category:Battery electric vehicles Category:Electric two-wheel vehicles Category:Personal transporters Category:Vehicles introduced in 2014